


Train-Wreck Clint and First-Aid Phil

by lola381pce



Series: A Daily Dose of Phlint [19]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Daily Phlint, Ficlet, First Aid Phil, First Aid and Boo Boo Kisses, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Train-wreck Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce
Summary: A story of First-Aid and boo-boo kisses.





	Train-Wreck Clint and First-Aid Phil

**Author's Note:**

> Not done one of these for ages and this one popped into my head while I was organising first aiders for work…

Clint Barton isn’t nearly as much of a train-wreck as people think; a bit like the “stupid carney” angle he pulls. He’s not stupid at all – genius level IQ in mathematics (specialising in trigonometry), and a natural ability for languages thank you very much. He just enjoys people believing he is. Much more fun when they realise they’ve completely underestimated him. Smug much?

He’s like his handler that way.

People underestimate Phil Coulson all the time. They see the suit, the bland appearance, and immediately dismiss him as nobody. Boy, they couldn’t make a bigger mistake. His position on the SHIELD food chain is third behind Fury and Hill) and he’s totally badass. Put Coulson+Hydra+paperclip into a SHIELD computer search and see what comes up. Yeah, told ya!

So, train-wreck…

The reason Barton ends up with so many bandages and Band-Aids is because of said handler. When he found out Phil Coulson was an Army Ranger and a certified field medic back in the day, he went out of his way to do anything that would require patching up. Phil’s a great patcher-upper. Firm, steady hands; calm under pressure; quietly competent in everything he does; eyes to fall in love with (that last one’s maybe not medic criteria but it’s true nonetheless). 

So when it comes to taking risks that require bullet or porcupine quill removal, sutures, bandages, and Band-Aids (he doesn’t include major surgery, severe medical trauma, or multiple broken bones… there are limits after all) Train-Wreck Clint will make sure First-Aid Phil is there to patch him up.

He’s also the best at kissing boo-boos better.


End file.
